Prior packaging systems have used individual packaging size dimensions depending on the product and the accessories packaged with the product. For example powered toothbrush packages will often differ in size depending on the type of powered toothbrush and the number of accessories packaged with the toothbrush. The use of individual packaging for each different toothbrush increases the cost as each toothbrush sold has its own package that cannot be used with another toothbrush. Further this means the packaged accessories sold with one toothbrush cannot be used with another toothbrush as the packaging differs.
In addition prior art packaging involves the use of “clam-shell” packaging to display products. Clam-shell packaging is frequently used in the powered toothbrush industry as clam-shells are often made of a transparent plastic material that allows a consumer a 360° view of the toothbrush. Clam-shell packages suffer from at least two negatives: (1) clam-shell packages lack a flat base, meaning the package cannot stably rest on a store shelf without tipping over, and therefore must be hung from a shelf wall; and (2) clam-shell packages are formed from two opposing panels of rigid plastic that are sealed together, making the package difficult for a consumer to open.
What is needed is a packaging system that can be use interchangeable modules for different product and accessory combinations, and wherein the product can be displayed to a consumer using a modular package that is easy to access and can stably set on a store shelf.